dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hellharp Pirates
The Hellharp crew... The most feared crew within the Milky way. The Galatic Concave has tried on multiple occasions to catch these rowdy lot of killers and criminals. Being infamously well known in over 11 Clusters; which are the Aethon ron, Annos Basin, Gaz run, Fulcom Stream, Falconare Raith, Natsamay, Dazo, Voltor, Manuz sho, Far Lock and Snake Solid Cluster. Robbing these places and many more on random planets and at random times. Its been said that there leader is a golden haired demon who carries the blade of a Galatic Samurai, ripping through his enemies with a feroicty that would rival the wrath of a GOD! Or so they say. Known for their ruthless behavior and rowdy antics. Beware the Golden Scoruge and The HellHarp crew! 'Ship ' The_Space_Pirate_Ship.jpg ' '''''The Hellharp The Hellharp was a Galatic Concave starship. She is a prototype "deep scout" frigate, first of the eponymous Normandy class, co-developed by the Concave and the Killian Hierarchy with the sponsorship of the Citadel Council. She is optimized for solo reconnaissance missions deep within unstable regions, using state-of-the-art stealth technology powered by an experimental drive core. Commissioned in 2163, the Hellharp was initially commanded by an Concave officer named Elli Xander. After Xander came into conflict with Killian chief engineer Octavius Ceaser over the limits of the ship's drive core, Xander was removed and Donald stones had been placed in command. This was all great, until Turner and a band of brutes rushed in, killing all of the Concave operatives and then stealing the ship for themselves. After a month, they ransomed the Galatic Concave to give over 50,000,000 million pieces in Lux Coin In exchange for there prisoners. The Deal was made but when they took the money, they also tipped off information about how they found out about this ship, which had been through a Galatic Dynasty operarive working as a Member of the Galatic Concaves senate. Which means that the Hellharp crew ultimately fucked over both sides of the playing field. The Hellharp has three main Decks. *Command Deck This contains the bridge in the bow, the airlock, the CIC containing the Milky Way Map and the comm room towards the stern. The comm room also serves as a conference room for debriefing after missions. The Combat Information Center (CIC) of the Hellharp is unusual. Concave ships usually place commanding officers in the middle of the room, to facilitate communication with subordinates, but the CO's station in the Hellharp CIC is at the back. This is because the Hellharp has a Killian design and their commanders prefer to look over their subordinates rather than be in the midst of them; the engineers wanted to observe how well it functioned within the human command structure. When necessary, the Hellharp officers can utilize unique suit radios to communicate with the ship's operators. The cockpit area is equipped with an internal kinetic barrier, designed to protect the pilot from exposure to vacuum if air pressure is lost in the CIC. This method still works well with Turner and the Pirate crews endevaors. *Quaters The second deck, composed primarily of living quarters, may be reached by descending one of the two stairwells located on either side of the CIC. This is the location of Hellharp habitation deck containing the mess, crew sleeper pods, the captain's private cabin and office, escape pod hatches, and the medical rooms. *Engineering and storage An elevator located in the quarters can be used to descend to the engineering and storage sections of the Hellharp. The Lionheart Mobile ( A large superversatile battle space terrian tank ) is stored on this level. This is where the pirate crew keeps the majority of there loot and the such from there raids. ''Technology The Hellharp IES (internal emission sink) stealth system is her most notable feature. For centuries, it was assumed that starship stealth was impossible. The heat generated by routine shipboard operations is easily detectable against the near absolute zero background temperature of space. The Hellharp, however, is able to temporarily "store" this heat in lithium heat sinks deep within the hull. The IES stealth system has a few limitations: The system doesn't work during FTL flight because this blue-shifts the Hellharp pemissions beyond the sinks' ability to store, and even while out of FTL, any visual scan (i.e. looking out of a window) will reveal her. However, this is rare since most ships rely on scanners rather than visual contact and spotting another ship in space is difficult. The Hellharp can go to 'silent running' for around 2-3 hours, or drift passively through a system for days before having to vent and give away her position. The stored heat must eventually be radiated, or it will build up to levels capable of cooking the crew alive. The stealth system is powered by an experimental piece of equipment called the Tantalus Drive Core which is, proportionally, about twice the size of any other ship's core Many have mentioned that the oversized drive core affects the Hellharps balance, but it's nothing a good pilot can't handle. The Tantalus drive generates mass concentrations that the Hellharp "falls into", allowing her to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters. The core not only makes the Hellharp quiet and fast, but means she can run at FTL speeds for much longer before having to discharge the drive. Should the Hellharps design prove useful in field tests, it is expected that a follow-up class incorporating "lessons learned" will be produced. Like all frigates, the Hellharp is equipped with GARDIAN point defense lasers, kinetic barriers, and a spinal mass accelerator cannon. It may also be equipped with advanced Javelin dual disruptor torpedoes. The Kinetic barries have the abilite to fire Anti-Matter disperse field explosions from its ship base core. Destryoing thousands of ships in one swoop. Battle Ships ''' 2_SwordfishBrake.png|The Red Silver Mk.II '' '' tumblr_lrdcpveccczKu1qcuoflo1_500.gif swordfish_ii_animation.gif tumblr_m182s2e8nC1qfa1jdo1_500.gif tumblr_n5c4jeXymn1s2wio8o1_500.gif tumblr_lrdcpvezKu1qcuoflo1_500.gif 5a4dcd255bba06211a1f88ce9fa81490.gif ' The Red Silver Mark II AKA RED-S is a remodeled Space Racer model, modifed with a heavy weaponry. Originally designed for high-speed racing, the craft was given armaments and converted into a space-ready fighter. An old Space racer, this spaceplane has been modified and refitted extensively to give the craft superior performance and handling. Named the RED-S, this racer was used by turner during his early years as a bounty hunter. And its well suited for his dangerous line of work. Its incredible speed allows it to rapidly overtake most other aircraft/spacecraft and features numerous high-powered thrusters and a thrust reverser on the main engine that allow for quick stops and near-instant changes in flight. These thrusters grant the craft V/STOL capabilities, lifting into the air with very little need for launch space. When landed, the two wings can be folded up and over the top of the craft to make the RED-S easy to store inside a hangar or ship bay. Like most one-man Space racer craft, the RED-S features a fully enclosed cockpit pod which can launch from the main body and has limited space flight capabilities. Utilizing the Racers system (Machine Operation Navigation of Outer space), the RED-S can travel in an atmosphere or in space and is capable of both achieving orbit and atmospheric re-entry. The Racer system include various hardware including the airframe control mechanics, navigation system and auto-calculation software. The fusion engine uses a standard aero drive but has been modified with a booster nozzle, which acts as a short-range impulse drive. For combat, the RED-S carries a quartet of internally-sealed machine guns for short- and medium-range firing and also fields a high-powered turreted plasma cannon attached to the ventral side of the fuselage for a long-range punch. The racer also has the option of using missiles on the two hard points mounted on the outside edge of each wing. This was turners first shift, built for him by a young man by the name of Thunder Highwind. After obtaining the Hellharp however, he would have bought a multiple of these on the black market. About 98,600 ships in total that he keeps in a intedimensional space shooters at the bottom of the ship. Whenever his pirates need to do a space assualt they rush down into the ISS storer and place there hands on one of the ISS's hand pods so they are teleported into a RED-S and sent blasting out into space, ready and set for battle! Teleport orb.jpg|The ISS tumblr_mmaa5kXxLm1rwv2mgo1_400.gif|How they look getting sent out through the ISS The Alpha System The ALPHA system decreases the pilot's reaction times as there is no need for traditional visual interfaces. Furthermore, thanks to the advanced computations performed by the computer, the pilot can become aware of future outcomes and possible courses of action that can be taken to achieve total victory or total defeat. However, due to this direct brain interface, as the human brain cannot process the raw data, the system will cause the pilot to vividly "hallucinate" the possible paths that the pilot can take; as the pilot tries to figure out what is going on, the system can overload the brain with too many statistics and estimated values, causing temporary insanity. The ALPHA System was developed to be an interactive interface between a human pilot and a Battle suit or Battle Flyer. The system computes the results of possible courses of action, and the pilot considers these and mentally feeds directions back to the system. What this means is that the pilot knows the result of his actions before he performs them. The system is programmed to think tactically, so that the options that it feeds the pilot might include civilian death or unnecessary destruction. It is up to the pilot to guide the system and lend it a conscience, so the relationship becomes a balance of emotion and logic. Another advantage of ALPHA System is its ability to offer physical stimulus back to the pilot, allowing him to feel the strain that the battle vehcile is undergoing. This causes great physical and emotional stress on the pilot, but allows the Battle Vechile to become an extension of the pilot's thoughts and movements. Due to the extreme mental strain on its users, ALPHA System could never be used on a wide scale. It can literally tear a users mind apart if they are not strong willed. Also, as the ALPHA System uses tactical data from all factors, the pilot's own limitability is also taken into account in the results. If the pilot using the ALPHA System were simply incapable, in terms of skill, of defeating a superior opponent, the results shown would reflect so. All of the Battle Vechiles within The Hellharp pirate crew are installed into there systems thanks to Thunder Highwind. Members Turner has been pirating for a good 5 years now. Going strong, he's gathered a large sum of followers behind him whom all will die for his word and his cause. With a good and set number currently of 210 men whom assist in operating his fleets and his pirate missions and jobs. Turner Lionheart: The Captain 060497843b60ef4efb792ba7139ce81a.jpg Cade_Skywalker014.jpg Cade2.JPG cade_skywalker_swleu_4659.jpg The Golden Scourge of The Galaxy. They say this youngman has an untold level of power within him that he can tap into during prolong durations of combat. Turner Lionheart, Aka The Golden Scourge, AKA Blonde Streak, Aka Lion. Is one ruthless in nature, but sarcastic as well. Turner grew up on earth with his Father Hiro Lionheart. Trained as a soldiers since birth he's known nothing but battle throughout his whole life. Despite his reputation, Turner would rather avoid a fight. Often using tactics like ransom and thievery rather then full blown Pirate assaults. He likes women, and often indulges himself with them. And doing an assortment of powerful drugs. There's almost never a time when he isn't high off of something. He's the leader still however. Showing the tid-bits of Tasanagi in him by being able to unify an unlikely bunch to follow his lead. He has a Kill count however of 46,400 of Concave and Dynasty soldiers put together. He wishes to use his crew to build his own galactic empire. Thunder Highwind: The Pilot Click here to see Extended Bio of his past Akari_Hizamru.jpg|" If It has wings... I can fly it! " tumblr_nec4979N1p1rbrys3o4_500.gif tumblr_ngiviykepQ1shff2jo1_500.gif tumblr_nec4979N1p1rbrys3o1_500.gif Thunder grew up on planet pandora, in the city of Tartarus. He had a brother, and a mother. But like his brother... he never truly knew his father. Thunder and his brother didnt live together but they did grow up together. They lived a block from each other and even though they had different mothers they were very close. There father had been in the WARRIOR group and he had influenced both of his sons to follow in his foot steps. However when there father left for his mission to the planet Gonar and never returned both boys were in a disposition. While as Gale turned to a small life of crime and thievery, Thunder took his time into building and training. He met a girl by the name of Luresa. Luresa had been of another species, other than human. She was different and because of that he took a liking to her. In class when he'd be asleep she'd be nudging him forcing him to stay away so he could get his lessons. After a few years they became close to one another. A day after school Thunder and Luresa had been on there way home and she had taken a bullet to the spine, crippling her. Luresa went into a coma and still hasn't waken up. Angry at The Xiao Lang forces, Thunder took up on Joining WARRIOR in hopes of getting revenge for hurting his friend and hopes of reviving Luresa. However after President Yun ( His name is Yun because he picked up a Satilate reading from earth years ago, and went by this fake alias he got from other sources to tread through the galaxy rep free. ) sent the world of Pandora into chaos. The WARRIORS and OPERATIVES worked together to stop the incoming threat but this fake president was never seen again. After an Incident with a being known as The Eternal Shade ( Click the link if you want to see the story for yourself). The Adventure led him to earth, but only for a short time. After the conflict was settled him and his brother left earth but there ship crashed soon after. Leaving them stranded in the depths of space until Turner found them after one of his big steals. Gale, Thunder, and Turner have cliqued up since. Thunder works as the crews mechanic, but more importantly head pilot. But if a fight were to come his way he's extremely formidable due to his WARRIOR training, and a short lesson in Martial combat by Kin Tasanagi. Cyanide: The Assassin hjkjhgfds.jpg Edrftgyhj,mhgfred.jpg Yjthdfgsfaesrdtjfy.jpg Darth talon by dleoblack-d87ygn9.jpg " The Kiss of Death. " If you asked anyone now for the name of her home, you would get no answer. If you inquired about her appearance and the name of her race, you would only be gifted with silence. No one speaks of such things. They have been forgotten. And the names no longer fill the tongues of any who have the gift of speech in the nebula. Cyanide is apart of a now forgotten race that has been conquered and captured. Her home planet was destroyed. Her race was shackled in the confines of slavery. And her family had been torn apart. Her father was struck down while all of them were in pursuit. And the last memories she had of her mother were . . . sick and unpleasant. It was only she at seven years old and her older sister , Mercury, of 10 who remained intact. The two of them stuck like glue to one another. The two had been shackled together and forced to board a foreigner's ship. The two never parted. They ate together, slept together, breathed together. Her older sister refused to become a slave. Mercury would tell Cyanide of an intergalactic guild of women who traveled the changing stars. The Night Sisters. " If we ever get separated . . . That's where you will find me. " Mercury would say. However once the ship landed weeks after the destruction of her home, she and her sister were taken in opposite directions. Either of them fearing the other would never be seen again. It was just Cyanide. Even so, she held on to those words her sister had spoken. And she vowed to herself that she would do whatever it took to become apart of the dreaded organization. For five years she was reduced to a mere slave before Cyanide made her escape. It took a while, but the you 12 year old found herself practically at the Night Sister's very doorstep. From a very young age, Cyanide was exposed to the ways of the assassin. The Night Sisters are an infamous organization, a militia consisting only of deadly women from all over the cosmos. Mostly made up of females who had been outcasts, disowned, banished, convicts, former slaves, servants or criminals; The Night Sisters took in any woman who longed to learn the ways and skills of the assassin. They were a quickly growing group, a closely knit society, and above all else . . . a sisterhood. Family. Being brought up under the watch of the Night Sisters, Cyanide was taught to kill. The training was brutal and the conditioning was harsh. You were either strong enough to withstand the the pain or cast out as one of the " Forgotten ". It was kill or be killed. During her the first two years when joining the Night Sisters Cyanide searched for Mercury. She had held onto the words of her eldest sibling for years in hopes of being reunited. However, not once did she hear of her or catch a fleeting glimpse. And the young sapling had to face the possibility that her sister was lost. Cyanide remained with the Night Sisters and was under the watchful eyes of Senior members as she was taught to bring down enemies and harness her newly found skills of death. She was top of her class, 1st ranked among the underclassmen. The emotion had been beaten out of her, the mindset of murder overtook her fingers. She was an assassin. She had become a sister. She was deployed on missions and carried them all out with little hesitation. Her conscious was unconvicting. But all of this changed when she was sent to assassinate a certain " Scourge of the Galaxy ". Turner Lionheart. Cyanide was dispatched to silently dispose of the beastly mass of testosterone. It was a quick overnight mission, minor infiltration. The usual. However, things didn't go as planned. The blonde headed bastard hadn't been like the other targets in the past, but different. She had met her match. And because of this, Turner and she shared multiple encounters after that night. Needless to say ideals were shifted, lines were blurred, there were changes of heart, and the two grew incredibly close. Cyanide ultimately ended up leaving the Night Sisters and joined up with Turner, who she now calls " Goldy Locks ". Her new title as First Mate of the Hellharp crew is more . . . Enthralling. Juygant: The Hunter ..... Predator hunts by llirik 13-d8bf3mr.jpg Tumblr n74tc64pCZ1rp0vkjo1 500.gif Ryan-lang-predweb2-lddddm.jpg Tumblr n5f7z9MbxG1r8lutfo1 500.gif Growing up in Zesmara a planet covered with dense vegetation dominated by trees. Application of the term has varied greatly during the last several centuries. On their planet they have one rule and that one rule is to Hunt, Xraqans are a tribe who kill for the pure pleasure cold hearted indivals and holds there prey as trophies. Juygant would torment his talented half-brother in response from the beatings he received from his own family. Yet the relationship among the Xraqans were unstable, Juyganr still admired his older half-brother as he entertained they way of their life which is to hunt, would hit hard for the Xrqans because one day in the field Juygant brother was murdered by their own hunt not only causing hurt for the Xraqans but for Juygnt himself as well forcing him to relocate due to the death of his brother that had placed a large weight on his shoulder.( Not done ) Juygant Juygant is quiet and insightful. He lived at a distance, observing individuals and ideas without getting directly involved so that he could fully understand them. Although this approach prevented him from becoming close with many people, it enabled him to think and act without prejudice or preconceptions, instead evaluating things strictly on their own merits. He would think about hunting and origins of the Xraqans and its future. Davik Kang: The Gun 7520370c3e366366ba203a402f080b98.jpg Han-solo.jpg Fe84a5e72e18492399c75b314fe1c379.jpg Dc0fda009581ae28d13dcd23db0edaf1.jpg Born to human parents living on the alien planet in the Gazo Run cluster. Davik knew a hard life growing up. Mostly bullied for being the only human in school Davik was an outcast growing up. His parents owed local crime lords money from time to time. Davik's father was famous Kyakk player which made most of his profits off of gambling in the card game. Once Davik was 18 he dropped out of school and pursued a life of adventure. Davik soon found himself in the career of a Black Market arms dealer. He'd search the galaxy stealing items and sealing them on the intergalactic Black Market for fortunes. By the time he was 20 he'd made an empire buying and selling illegal goods. He was feared King Pin. He was known for his insanely quick draw able to grab his pistol and fire with deadly aim in under a second. Most knew him for his nonchalant attitude towards dire situations. However Davik sooned found his empire crashing down around him. In a deal gone bad Davik was kidnapped and sold into slavery. For the next three years Davik found himself working mines in the Snake Solid cluster. There he plotted his escape. During one night Davik blew the mines causing chaos for the guards and leaded a revolt. Making it off the planet Davik soon found out that his wants great empire was gone. Most of his men had either joined different gangs or were dead. Davik soon took his gift with a gun and went around the galaxies as the Bounty Hunter Dead Eye. These days Davik is known mostly in the galaxy as Dead Eye and for being a member of the space pirate crew known as The Hellharp Pirates. Gale Highwind: The Theif Gale 1.1.jpg Gale 2.1.jpg Armor Gale 1.jpg Gale 1.3.jpg Thunder and his brother didnt live together but they did grow up together. They lived a block from each other and even though they had different mothers they were very close. There father had been in the WARRIOR group and he had influcened both of his sons to follow in his foot steps. However when there father left for his mission to the planet Gonar and never returned both boys were in a dispostion. While as Gale turned to a small life of crime and theivery, Thunder took his time into building and training. Gale admired his brother very dearly. Even with different mothers, Father always told Gale "Watch over your brother. He's the only one you've got, and I want you to go where he goes. Look out for one another, and keep him check. Do that for me." Gale took these words to heart, and as such, even with his attitude, and his releuctance to even join WARRIOR he signed up just as Thunder did. Gale learned quickly to balance his theivery and his heroisim, from experience. Since he was 4 he had a nack for stealing shit, and iit only grew and grew, until eventually he learned to map areas out instantly, and pickpocket with ease making it appear as an accident. he applies this everywhere, he can't help it. He cares not for violence, but he won'tput any liife above his own. Or his brothers for that matter. He's in WARRIOR as long as Thun is, or at least til he finds his own reasoning to be here. Unfortunately the last days at WARRIOR were not so heavenly as when his brother Thunder left he fellowed. Gale won't abaondon his brother's path even if he disagrees with it. However he's always looking out for him and vice versa. Gale Highwind is the self proclaimed Theif of the Hellhapr Pirtates. While not an official title or label of any pirate crewt his is basically what he does. Any bit of loot the ship gets, he's the reason they get it but NOT before taking care of himself first. Young and Ecentric, are the words to describe this young and talanted young man. There is also however his kleptomanic side to hime, where he steals and any everything he finds valuble or gets his hands on. Contrary to it all, he's actually a very nice person, but has no problem what so every lying to the public to get what he wants. He's very sneaky, overcoming obsticles through sheer tenacity, and keniving tatics, and even false retreat if need be. He's a good hearted guy, with the mind of a deiviant, but all in all is only taking life one step at a time. He does have a love for going "against the odds", even if he knows it's completely usless. He didn't like earth or the eternal shade that much but he did breifly fight Connor Ryoji and stole some of his moves. Category:Sci-Fi Category:The Hellharp's Song Category:The Golden Scourge Category:Dead Eye Kang Category:Gale Ex Machina